Family
by RosieDreamer
Summary: Two girls across the nation. In a different world. A group of superheroes, the people least expected to care for two kids on bikes. But somehow, through the chaos, they find family. Rated T to be safe
1. Arrival

**Hey guys, this is my very very first attempt at a Marvel fic, and I haven't really seen any of the movies or comics, (I know, I'm sorry) but this idea was a dream and I just had to write it down. BTW, this fic is pre-CW. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and I'm sorry in advance for what you're about to read.**

Hi. I'm Jenny. I'm an orphan that's been passed down from foster family to foster family. But soon, that all changed.

"Come on Addy, let's go down your hill!" I said to my best friend Addy, as we opened the gate to her backyard.

"Oh my god Jen, Shut up. We're going!" She said as she slammed the gate door shut behind me to show her annoyance. I smirk, and tred up the gigantic hill that's nicely placed in her backyard. Now, Addy, has been my best friend since we were placed in the same room in our first orphanage. We looked so alike, we could've been passed as twins. We both had straight black hair, bright blue eyes, same age of 12, but I was lighter in skin tone. We were both Asian though.

"FINALLY!" I puff out, placing my bike at the very tip of the hill.

"I'm going first." I said. She rolls her eyes in agreement. I place one foot over the purple bike and I push myself off. This whole ordeal is a familiar experience, due to the fact I did this almost everyday with Addy. But somehow, I felt this time would be different. I could feel my long hair blowing everywhere against the wind as I winded down, drowning in momentum. I prepared to put my hands on the brake to prevent ramming my bike into a tree, when I hear my tires scrape against metal. It made a horrible CLANK sound, and soon, it made the same sound again. I look around to see Addy next to me, looking confused as ever. It was snowing. Snow. I touched the white fluffy substance in amazement. This was my first time seeing it in person. It was cold.

I hear muffled voices inside the building, and my eyes widened in fear. Who would be in there? A clear, fancy shmancy door slid open automatically and a middle aged man who had messy brown hair stepped out and shook his head back and forth as if looking for something. Us. I lift my hands from the brake to try and pedal away when he spotted us. His eyes narrowed and I could just feel my courage shrinking. Luckily, as always, Addy was the brave one.

"Er.. sir, we accidentally bonked into your building, I'm very sorry, we don't know how it happened. One minute we were at my house and now we're here. On that note, where are we?" Addy said, trying to rush it in one breath. I stare at Addy in wonder, wondering if she knew that the man probably thought we were insane.

"Uh, you're in New York. Come in." He said gruffly, annoyed. I stare back at Addy in amazement. _New York?_ That can't be true. We were in Florida purely minutes before. And more importantly, _come in?!_ To a gigantic house that may or may not be full of torture devices? As if on cue, Addy and I slowly backed away.

"Uh, no thank you, we're fine out here." Addy piped up again. The man shrugged and then nodded.

"Suit yourself." He said as he turned around and head back inside. Addy and I glanced at each other worriedly. Our only hope of going back home was now gone.

"Should we try to ring the doorbell to get him to come back?" I said, cracking my fingers in worry. Addy shook her head.

"He just offered us to come inside and we declined!" She pointed out.

"Well, how else are we going to get back home?" I said, annoyed. Addy rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Fine. But if we never get back to Florida because we die a horrible death due to this pedophile, it's your fault." She said, going to the door the man had just came out in. Her eyes widened as she gestured to me to come forward. I followed and I could feel my jaw drop. Due to the clear door, we could see everything. The house (or building I should say) was GIGANTIC. It was all modern looking and there were at least one flat screen tv on every wall. I blink out of my amazement and looked for the doorbell.

"There's no doorbell!" I said in amazement. What kind of house doesn't have a doorbell? Before I could share this with Addy she knocked on the door for 2 straight seconds. My jaw unhinged again, stupefied at this bravery. Suddenly, we saw a very tall, blond, man coming towards us with a stony face. He looked very intimidating compared to the last person. We cowered in fear, backing up and crouching in case he wanted to punch us. You know, to protect vital organs. He slammed the automatic door open but once he saw us, his eyes softened. His body language was the same though. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hi, what do you want?" He asked, a glimmer of irritation still there in his voice. I looked at Addy and she glared back, as if wanting for me to speak this time. I gulped and I faced back towards the blond.

"Sorry to intrude Mister, but we heard from your brown haired friend that we were in New York." He nodded, and that just added to my panic. "We're from Florida and we were just riding our bikes down a hill in Florida when we suddenly ran into your building. We wanted to know if you guys could get us home please." I finished, looking into his eyes for hopes of help. He nodded and his body language changed.

"Come in." He said in a warm voice.

 **Haha bit of a ciffhanger? I have the next two chapters pre-written but I'm thinking I might have a schedule of when I post. Once a week maybe? Anyways, please review and all that jazz. :P**


	2. Making Plans

**Hey guys, sorry for the really short first post. I'm thinking of posting everyday until my pre-written content runs out and then start posting once a week. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own CA.**

I looked back at Addy, giving her a smug look of success. She faked gagged and we left our bikes and came in. I took my shoes off at the mat though, earning a strange look from Addy. Korean habits die hard. We follow the man to a room that you would call a living room.

"Sit down please, I'll get my colleagues here in a minute." He said as he left. I spotted a recliner and I ran to it in joy.

"Oh wow.. I haven't been on a recliner since F.M. ( **A.N: Foster mom** ) #2 brought me to the mall!" I said as I reclined. Addy laughed as she snuggled into a giant bean bag chair.

"Looks like you've made yourself comfortable." The blond man smiles. We smile back but my smile falters as I see a string of people follow him and seat themselves in chairs. The brown haired man (Tony, we eventually learned) mumbled something about "my chair".

"Anyways, I think the best way to start off getting you home is introducing everyone. I'm Steve Rogers but you can call me Steve." He said looking at Addy to go next. This reminded me of every first day of the school year. Awkward.

"I'm Addy."

"I'm Jenny."

"I'm Natasha."

"Wanda."

"Vision"

"Tony"

"Sam"

The names came at me in a whirlwind.

"So, if we want you to get a plane to Florida tomorrow, we'll have to check the…." Tony's words just flew straight through my ears. I was dead tired. I glanced at the clock again. 12:30. I yawn and I glance at Addy, who was snoring quietly against her bean bag. I reclined back a bit and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Jenny was weird no doubt. She was stating that she had come from a state all the way across the country through a bike. But there was something about her that made Steve feel protective of her, responsible for her. Like a daughter. Steve had always wanted a daughter. Just one. Just so that he could protect her through her life. And now here was a stranger in Headquarters, wanting a way to go home. Depending on them. Steve just trembled at the thought of responsibility. He had defeated Ultron, helped regain the Tesseract, and yet, he trembled at the thought of helping a little child get back home. There was her friend of course. In many ways, the two reminded him of Bucky and himself. One braver than the other and one quieter than the other.

"Tony, I don't see the point of continuing your rant. The girls are asleep." Natasha said, giving a yawn herself.

"What are we going to do?" Tony said, worried. The rest of the Avengers squirmed in their seats. It was obvious. They would just give them a plane ticket home. But it felt wrong. In the span of a few hours, the team had become attached to the girls and doing that would feel like abandoning them. After all the hardships they went through. ( **A.N: Addy told them their backstory)**

"I say that we let them stay here for a few days if necessary, because of the oncoming blizzard," Cap started, motioning to the violent gusts of wind and snow outside their bulletproof windows. "And then one of us will go onto the plane with them to make sure they arrive safely." He suggested, looking around to see who would be the best candidate for the plane ride.

"Who'd go with them? You?" Sam said. Steve shrugged.

"Are there any other candidates?" Steve said, looking around. Everybody shrugged and there was a ring of voices saying "Steve you should go" or something of the sorts.

"I guess it's settled. We should get these two to bed. The guest bedroom?" Steve asked as he piggy-backed Jenny. He motioned to Sam to pick up Addy as the headed up the stairs.

It was the next morning. Steve woke up, stretched, and did his daily morning routine. Once he got dressed and checked at the time, he saw that it was 9:46. It wasn't like him to sleep in. He rushed out of his room and peered out into the hall. All the doors were closed, telling him that the Avengers were still sleeping. Except for one. _Dammit._ The girls were awake. At least one was. I slowly walk to the open door, exploring the contrast of brightly colored clothes against the dull white paint of the walls. A girl was on the bed. A name came into his head. Addy. Cap smiled and quietly shut the door. Suddenly, there was a loud clang from the kitchen. Alert, Steve started jogging to the kitchen to see what had caused the noise. When he went through the arch, he saw Jenny on a stool and apparently, she had dropped a couple of metal bowls. She caught his eye and shrugged then gave him a guilty smile.

"It took forever for me to find the kitchen. Do you want cereal Steve?" She asked as she got two bowls from the cabinet.

 **Hopefully that was longer than the first chapter. Anyways, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated XDD So go on ahead. And that was all of my pre-written content. So much for the new schedule. Anyways, to say the least, the next chapter will be up by Sunday.**


End file.
